Elenco di frasi ricorrenti
Questa è la lista delle frasi più frequentemente dette dai diversi protagonisti: ogni frase ha ovviamente un’importante tematica ricorrente all’interno di Lost. Molte purtroppo, si perdono nella traduzione dall’inglese all’italiano, ciononostante sono lo stesso riportate. “A un’altra vita” * “Mi troverai in un'altra vita, se non sarà in questa” – Sayid che cita la frase di Nadia alla Rousseau (“Solitudine”) * “Auguri fratello, a un’altra vita” – Desmond a Jack (“Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede") * “A un’altra vita”- Desmond a Jack (“Orientamento”) * “A un’altra vita, Hurley” – Dave a Hurley (“Dave”) * “A un’altra vita Fratello” – Desmond a Locke (“Si vive insieme, si muore soli") “C’è una linea/ limite” – “There’s a Line” * "There's a line, son. You know it's there. And pretending it's not -- that would be a mistake." - E' una frase che Christian Shephard dice a suo figlio, anche se nella versione italiana diventa: “C’è un limite figliolo e tu lo sai. E fingere che non ci sia, sarebbe un errore” ( “Linea di Confine") * "Right here there's a line. You cross that line, we go from misunderstanding to something else." - Questa frase di Tom a Jack, nella nostra versione prende una diversa sfumatura: “In questo punto c’è un confine. Se lo attraversate, quello che adesso è un malinteso, diventerà qualcos’altro” (“Linea di Confine”) * "I didn't cross the line! We had a truce!"- Mikhail Bakunin a Sayid ("Digitare 77") “Confessa” * “Confessa, confessa e forse ti costerà solo le mani invece che la vita” – Sayid a Falah, durante un interrogatorio("Solitudine") * "Confess!" - La suora ad Eko ("Il prezzo della vita") * "It is time to confess." - Yemi ad Eko (lo ripete due volte) ("Il prezzo della vita") * "Shhhhhh. Confess." - Daniel ad Eko ("Il prezzo della vita") “Corri come se avessi il diavolo alle spalle” – “Running like the devil chasing you” * “Running like the devil chasing you” – Questa frase detta da Desmond a Jack, durante un flashback, diventa nella versione italiana “Correre a rotta di collo” (“Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede") * “ Corri come se avessi il diavolo alle spalle” – Locke ad Ana-Lucia (“Tutta la verità”) "Dove siamo?" * "Ragazzi....dove siamo?" - Charlie alla fine del pilota * "If this isn't hell friend, then where are we?" -''Cooper a Sawyer'' ("Il brigantino") “Guarire le persone” – Fixing People * “Puoi fare di nuovo l’eroe, perché è questo che fai—tu sistemi tutto e tutti” – Sawyer a Jack '' ("Il truffatore") * “Ti posso curare ok? Tranquillo, ti salverò.” – Jack a Boone'' (“Non nuocere”) * “E sei riuscito a guarirmi: io potrò ballare alle nostre nozze” – Sarah a Jack (“Non nuocere”) * “Io non ti ho guarita.Tu hai guarito me” – Jack a Sarah durante il voto nuziale (“Non nuocere”) * “Solo una cosa: se l’avessi guarita?” – Desmond a Jack (“Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede”) * "I'm going to fix this. We're going to go back to the way things were. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to fix this." – Nella versione italiana invece, questa frase detta da Jack a Sarah, diventa: “ Vedrai ci riuscirò. Tornerà tutto come prima. Credimi, credimi.” '' (“Linea di confine”) * "You, you will always need something to fix." – ''Nella versione italiana, la frase, questa volta rivolta a Jack da Sarah, diventa: “ Tu, metterai il tuo lavoro sempre davanti a tutto.” * “Gli dirò che lei mi ha guarita, sì, gli dirò che lei mi ha guarita.” – Rose ad Isaac ( S.O.S.) * "Now you've got something to fix." - Sarah a Jack ("Storia di due città") * "It's not to late to fix this" - Locke che parla a Mike e Jan di Eddie ("Ulteriori istruzioni") * "Can you fix it?" - Tom a Jack ("Non a Portland") * "You fixed her" - Kate a Jack ("Non a Portland") * "What are you going to fix today?" - Hurley al padre ("Tricia Tanaka è morta") * " And we can totally fix it" - Hurley a tutti i sopravvissuti parlando del DHARMA van ("Tricia Tanaka è morta") * "Can you fix it?" - Hurley a Jin ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead") * "You didn't come here to help me, you came here to try and fix a mistake that you made" - Claire a Christian Shephard ("Per via aerea") * "How long has it been since Jack fixed you?" - Locke a Ben ("L'uomo di Tallahassee") * "Jack, I can fix this" - Juliet a Jack, parlando del malore di Claire ("Una di noi") *"If I fix her, you'll let me go" - Mikhail a Desmond, Charlie, Hurley e Jin quando offre il suo aiuto per salvare Naomi ("Data del concepimento") “Lasciarsi andare/ liberarsi“ * “Lascia stare, non vedi l’ora di farlo” – Sawyer a Jack ("Il truffatore") * “Digli di mollare, Lentiggini” – Sawyer a Kate ("Il truffatore") * “E’ ora che ti liberi di certe cose” – Locke a Boone ( “Ragione e Sentimento”) * “Il problema è che non lasci andare le cose per il loro verso” – Christian Shephard a Jack, la sera prima del suo matrimonio. Jack stesso lo ripeterà durante i voti nuziali (“ Non nuocere”) * “Let me go, Jack” – nella nostra versione questo grido d’aiuto di Boone a Jack, diventa “Lasciami morire, Jack” (“Non nuocere”) * “ Lasciami andare, lasciami” – Locke a Jack, mentre tenta di salvarlo dal Mostro (“Esodo, seconda parte”) * “Io non mi lascerò mai andare” – Desmond a Kelvin (“Si vive insieme, si muore soli”) * "Let it go." - Christian Shephard a Jack, più volte, anche attraverso l’interfono '' (“Storia di due città") * "Why don't you let go of my wrist?" - ''Kate a Juliet ("Abbandonate") “Non confondere le coincidenze con la fede” * “Non confondere le coincidenze con la fede” – Eko a Locke (“ La storia di Kate ”) * "Don't mistake coincidence for fate." -'' Locke a Desmond'' ("Il prezzo della vita") “Non dirmi che non lo posso fare” * “Non ditemi che non lo posso fare” – Locke a Randy (“La caccia”) * “Hey, hey, non se ne vada, aspetti, lei non sa con chi ha a che fare. Non dica più che non posso farcela. Questo è destino, questo è il mio destino. Io devo esserci maledizione. Non ditemi che non lo posso fare. Non ditemi che non lo posso--” – Locke all'addetto dell'agenzia di viaggi ("La caccia") * “Non ditemi che non lo posso fare” – Locke a Kate ("La caccia") *”Non dirmi che non ce la posso fare!” – Jack a Sun, mentre cerca di salvare Boone (“Non nuocere”) * “Non dirmi quello che devo fare!” – Claire a Charlie e Sayid ( Esodo, seconda parte ) * "Non dirmi che cosa devo fare!" - Jack a Locke che lo incita a seguire il consiglio di Desmond ("Orientamento") * “Chi siamo noi per dire quello che uno può, o non può fare?” – Locke a Jack("Linea di Confine") * “Non mi piace sentirmi dire quello che devo fare” – Jin a Sun, in coreano ("Linea di Confine") * “Non sta a te dirmi quello che devo fare” – Eko a Locke (“Si vive insieme, si muore soli”) * "You don't get to tell me what I can't do."' - Charlie a Locke ("Ulteriori istruzioni") * "John, you fell eight stories and survived, okay? I don't wanna hear about what you can't do." - William Kincaid a Locke '' ("L'uomo di Tallahassee") * "Don't tell me what I can't do, John." - Ben a Locke ("Il brigantino") “Non essere un assassino”- Not a murderer/killer * “Non sono un’assassino” – ''Jack a Kate (“Tabula rasa”) * “Non mi ammazzeresti, non sei il tipo” – Hibbs a Sawyer (“Fuorilegge”) * "I don't have murder in my heart." - Sgt. Austen a Kate ("La storia di Kate") * "You're not a killer, Sun." - Colleen a Sun, appena prima che Sun le spari ("La ballerina di vetro") * "Non sei un assassino. Sei un brav'uomo." - Eddie a Locke ("Ulteriori istruzioni") * "Non siamo assassini." - Ben a Sawyer, dopo avergli detto che non aveva un pacemaker ("Ognuno pensi per sé") * "I'm a conman, not a murderer" - Anthony Cooper a Locke prima di gettarlo giù dall'ottavo piano di un palazzo ("L'uomo di Tallahassee") * "Sawyer is not a murderer" - Sun a Hurley, quando lui parla della possibilità che sia stato Sawyer ad uccidere Paulo e Nikki ("Exposé") * "I'm not a murderer." - Locke a Sawyer mentre tenta di convincerlo ad uccidere Ben("Il brigantino") “Ognuno per sè"- "Every man for himself" * “Se ognuno pensa a sè, qui va tutto a rotoli” – Jack nel famoso discorso ai sopravvissuti (“Il coniglio bianco”) * “Casomai non l’avessi notato, qui ognuno pensa per sé, amico” –'' Sawyer a Jin'' (“ Oggetti smarriti”) * “ Qui ognuno fa per sé…levati di mezzo” – Sawyer a Charlie (“Dave”) * "We've gotta take care of us. It's every man for himself, Freckles." - Sawyer a Kate ("Ognuno pensi per sé") * "Run. Just go. It's every man for himself." - Sawyer a Kate ("Ognuno pensi per sé") * "What the hell are you doing? Kate! Dammit, Freckles, don't! Every man for himself!" - Sawyer a Kate ("Ognuno pensi per sé"). “Sei tu lui?” * Desmond a Locke (“Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede”) * “Are you him?”- è questo quello che Helen dice ad Anthony Cooper, nella versione originale, mentre nella nostra, si è scelto di tradurlo con il più specifico “ Tu sei suo padre?” (“Chiusura”) * “Sei tu lui?” – Kelvin a Desmond (“Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede”) “Sin dagli albori della nostra specie, l’Uomo è stato benedetto dalla curiosità” * E’ una citazione di Alvar Hanso: si può leggere nella homepage del sito * “Una volta un uomo molto più in gamba di tutti noi disse ‘Sin dagli albori della nostra specie, l’Uomo è stato benedetto dalla curiosità’” – Tom cita Hanso a Jack ("Linea di confine") “Si vive insieme, si muore soli“ * “Ma se non riusciamo a vivere insieme, moriremo da soli” – Jack nel suo famoso discorso ai sopravvissuti (“Il coniglio bianco”) * “Non dovevamo vivere insieme o morire da soli?” – Sayid riferendosi al discorso di Jack (“La casa del Sol Levante”) * “Vivere insieme o morire da soli..” – Kate a Jack (“Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede”) * Jack a Michael (“Si vive insieme, si muore soli”) * “Live together die alone” – Kate a Sawyer (“Ognuno pensi per sé”) é "If you say live together die alone, to me Jack I'll punch you in the face" - Rose a Jack, citandolo ("Attraverso lo Specchio") “Sollevare/alzare” * “La devi sollevare” – Desmond a Jack, parlando della sua caviglia (“Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede”) * “Sursum corda” - “sollevare il cuore” in latino, scritto sulla porta stagna ("Chiusura") * “Lift up your eyes and look north”- Il bastone di Eko, con il passo 13:14 della Genesi ("Lo voglio”) “Sollevare dagli impegni/ obblighi” – Let you off the hook * “La sollevo da ogni obbligo” – Rose a Jack (“Il coniglio bianco”) * “Let her off the hook”- dice Locke a Kate e Sawyer, parlando della sua sorellina morta e della sua matrigna. Nella nostra versione diventa appunto “Per rasserenarla” (“Fuorilegge”) * "Ti sollevo da ogni obbligo" - Boone a Jack ("Non nuocere") Speciale * "That was a long time ago" * "Jack: Is that what you people are? What's left over of the Dharma Initiative? Juliet: That was a long time ago." ("Storia di due città") * "Annie: Is that what happened to the volcano on our island? Olivia: Exactly, Annie. But that was a long time ago." ("L'uomo dietro le quinte") Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque * Jack racconta a Kate della sua prima operazione ("Pilota, prima parte") * Kate, tentando di superare la sua paura per il Mostro ("Pilota, prima parte") * Kate, mentre scende nella botola del Cigno ("Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede") * Anche se nè Kate nè Jack si riferiscono alla frase: - Jack chiede a Kate di raccontargli la storia della sua prima operazione una volta in salvo ("Lo voglio") - Kate gliela racconta tramite il walkie talkie ("Non a Portland") "You'll speak when you have something worth saying" * "You'll speak when you have something worth saying" - Boone a Locke durante l'allucinazione ("Ulteriori istruzioni") * "I bet he will when he has something to say" - ''Horace a Roger parlando di Ben, al loro arrivo sull'isola '' ("L'uomo dietro le quinte")